X-Men: Beyond Evolution/Teen Titans: Firelight
Our 2 teams come band together against the greatest threat...............Darkseid, who has made an alliance with Lex Luthor and the Dark Phoenix. Characters *X-Men: **Scott Summers/Cyclops (Kirby Morrow) - leader, had shaved off his stubble, shortened his hair back to the way it was, still had mourning for the loss of Jean, has things in common with Robin **Evan Daniels/Spyke (Neil Dennis) - has things in common with Cyborg, but has a rivalry with him! **Rogue (Meghan Black) - has things in common with Raven **Kitty Pryde/Starfire (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - was the only one who witnessed Darkseid instead of Dark Phoenix in her nightmare, has things in common with Starfire **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Brad Swalie) - has things in common with Beast Boy **James Howlett Logan/Wolverine (Scott McNeil) **Ororo Monroe/Storm (Kirsten Williamson) **Hank McCoy/Beast (Michael Kopsa) **Sean Cassidy/Banshee (Matthew Lillard) **Bobby Drakes/Iceman (Andrew Francis) **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Michael Adamthwhite) **Warren Worthington III/Angel (Mark Hildreth) **Remy LeBeau/Gambit (Alessandro Juliani) **Alex Summers/Havok (Matt Hill) **X-23 (Britt Irvin) **Professor X (David Kaye) *Teen Titans: **Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville) - he noticed Luthor and Brainiac entering his universe, but mistaken them as the Luthor and Brainiac of his world, but Luthor tells him he got the wrong Luthor, has things in common with Cyclops, Robin becomes the New Dark Phoenix. **Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) - has things in common with Spyke **Koriand'r/Starfire (Hynden Walch) - has things in common with Shadowcat **Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) - has things in common with Nightcrawler **Rachel Roth/Raven (Tara Strong) - has things in common with Rogue *Darkseid (Michael Ironside) - the main antagonist, he and Luthor have been trying to break free from the Source Wall, so Darkseid finally goes inside the minds of the X-Men giving them nightmares of Dark Phoenix, except for Shadowcat, who only saw Darkseid in her nightmares, as they finally break free with the help of Dark Phoenix, He was destoryed when the Phoenix went out of control! *Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) - has been stuck with Darkseid in the source wall, has been trying to break free for years, but blames Darkseid for that cause, but finally breaks free and realizes Brainiac is back into pieces again, and has broken off from Darkseid *Brainiac (Corey Burton) - has broken off from Darkseid after he and Luthor escaped the Source Wall, he knows that the universe he, Darkseid and Luthor are in is the Teen Titans Go! universe, he realized that the Teen Titans are different from the DCAU versions of them, Dick Grayson didn't resign as Robin in the Teen Titans Go! universe, as it was his DCAU universe that resigned and became Nightwing, Starfire was really Misty from Pokemon and her DCAU universe, that she was in a 9-year old ice rink with Ash Ketchum and Brock after the destruction of a Pokemon world, Raven was the only Teen Titan to be different from her DCAU counterpart *Jean Grey/Dark Phoenix (Venus Terzo) - was the key to break Darkseid and Luthor out of the Source Wall, and they were free, with Brainiac along the way, as she was part of the Anti-Life Equation, in the end was Destroyed by Starfire. Plot it begins in the night where Brainiac couldn't believe seeing great power! Then Luthor and Darkseid are seen trying to escape, but to no avail. Trivia *This is different from the Uncanny X-Men/New Teen Titans Crossover comics: **Luthor takes the place of Slade. **The X-Men meet differently. **Robin explains everything about the Justice League and the Legion of Doom to the Teen Titans. *This crossover takes place in Teen Titans before Season 2, and in X-Men: Beyond Evolution between Origins of Cyclops and Operation: Galactic Storm, and also after the Justice League: Unlimited series finale. Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Disney XD Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Teen Titans